Trinity Modules
The large cavern hums with energy as the Spinster-Tinkers who call this place their workshop and temple of wonders watch carefully the power gauges and feed conduits that service the three large blocks of machinery that dominate the center of the room. There is great expectation in the air, a sense of great things in the offing around each of the three devices. The first apparatus unfolds like a flower, metallic petals dropping and slidding away to reveal an inner glow that illuminates a tall, lithesome humanoid form. Two tall figures rise from their places around the perimeter and step forward to greet and embrace the new arrival, wrapping her in her first Tribal robes, exchanging affirmations of identity and affection as they welcome their daughter into the world. '' ''The second, larger, chamber splits open like an enormous egg. Steam rises from the open housing, clamps side away, and a large, four-legged shape stumbles out, its large feet ringing on the stone. A handler steps forward, hand upon its gleaming optical plate, stopping the metal beast from indulging its newborn curiousity and stomping about the chamber. '' ''With a hiss of evaporating coolant gel, the final chamber opens like a coffin in reverse. Cuffs and straps click open, feed lines pop loose, and telemetry pads fall away. A smaller nude form, skin shining with dampness and just-cured synthflesh, half-rolls and half-falls out, to be caught up in the grasp of an attendant, who immediately begins wrapping the newborn in metallic swaddling. '' ''The first figure turns, sees the second creature, lets out a girlish exclamation of glee, and walks over to it, at first with tentative and unsure steps, but then with increasing confidence, until she is at its side. Hands reach out to touch the shining flanks of the newborne Monstrex. Spinal appendages tentatively unfold and wave around the EShemar as she playfully tussles with the Warsteed as it engages its play protocols. Then she looks over the neck of the new warmount and spies the third figure, clasped in the arms of a Healer. The EShemar leaves the side of her new friend to step over to the cyberhumanoid. Uncertain, the cyborg girl looks up at the taller gynoid. '' ''“And you are?” The question rings of innocent curiousity. '' ''Realizing she has been asked a question, the cyborg struggles to search her memory, her antennae twitching nervously as she gropes in her muddled recollections for an answer. Finally she tentatively puts out what seems to be appropriate: “I am Ajidae.” “Ajidae. I am Selex WhiteSky.” She reaches down and hugs the newly decanted NeShemar. ”We are all three born this day, so I would know you as sister....and together we will do great things!” Trinity Modules When the EShemar (including those technically not E(cotroz)Shemar such as the Ghost Riders) speak of the ‘Trinity’, they’re speaking of a religious trinity, though Trinity Modules are as vital to their society as religion is to others. The Trinity refers to the three technological apparati that the EShemar consider key to their continued survival and prosperity; the Progen Chamber, the Assembly Forge, and the Cybofab. All of these are advanced technological wonders; nanotech (and arguably technowizardry) autofacs and assemblers that produce the greatest achievements in EShemar society; the EShemarrians themselves. While Trinity Modules may differ in size and construction, they tend to require dedicated powerplants to provide the massive amounts of power used up in production. Installed separate or together, Trinity Modules are a key part of every EShemar community, and will either be mounted in a high mobility vehicle or concealed in a heavily protected hidden enclave. Among the spaceborne of the Three Galaxies’ Shemarrian Star Nation, Trinity Modules require a cruiser at least for their safe transport. Progen Chambers Progen Chambers produce new EShemar from the scanned and collated mental and physical parameters of their parents. They require input from two participants who provide the ‘DNA’, both physical data and mental templating, fed into an optimizer/randomizer that creates a new being. Progen Chambers can produce a fully formed and cognizant sentient EShemar in one week. Assembler Forge Assembler Forges are a cruder, less sophisticated, form of Progen Chamber that is typically larger. Assembler Forges are used to produce Warmounts and E-Animals, though they are also capable of limited production of armor, weapons, and vehicles. They can also be used to produce cruder robot bodies and spare parts for the less sophisticated members of the Tribes. When being used to produce Warmounts and E-animals, Assembler Forges require an operator or handler on hand to impart the Ecotroz Awakening to the newly created robeast, making it more than a mere machine. Typically, a well-stocked Assembler Forge cell can produce a Monstrex-sized construct inside of 48 hours. Production rates are faster for lesser automatons or hardware, such as spare parts and components; part of the Assembler Forge is a memory bank that contains templates of hundreds (or rather thousands) of possible products and their construction specifications. CyboFab CyboFabs are used to produce new NeShemar in the EShemar mold. A combination of life support system and cyborg assembly jig, CyboFabs rebuild shattered and broken bodies into sleek new NeShemar to bolster the ranks. While NeShemar may be created without a CyboFab, it is much easier, faster, and safer (for the prospective NeShemar) if a CyboFab is used. CyboFabs require a brain (and nervous system, plus whatever internal organs can be salvaged) and bionic components (often created by an Assembler Forge), as well as various life support substrates to keep the patient alive. Depending on the degree of cyberization required, the starting condition of the organic components, and the sophistication of the end-product cyborg, a CyboFab can take anywhere from one to two weeks to produce a full-conversion NeShemar (some EShemar prefer to keep the newborn NeShemar in the CyboFab while conducting virtual reality indoctrination/rehabilitation/training, before fully awakening them for decanting). While Trinity Modules may differ in size and construction, they tend to require dedicated powerplants to provide the massive amounts of power used up in production. Installed separate or together, Trinity Modules are a key part of every EShemar community, and will either be mounted in a high mobility vehicle or concealed in a heavily protected hidden enclave. Among the spaceborne of the Three Galaxies’ Shemarrian Star Nation, Trinity Modules require a cruiser at least for their safe transport. Category:Trinity Modules Category:Progen Category:Assembler Forge Category:CyboFab Category:Ecotroz Shemarrian Category:NeShemar Category:Warmount Category:Advanced Cultural Notes